Various golf club grip configurations for putters are known in the art as can be seen from U.S. Pat. No. 8,096,893; U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,001; U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,806; U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,473; U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,372; U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,120; U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,860; and WO2012/010609A1. While each of these golf club grips appear to be suitable for its intended use on a putter, the known putter grips lack one or more desirable features. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a golf club grip with a generally irregular pentagon-shaped cross section of consistent dimension along a longitudinal length. Alternatively or additionally, it would be desirable to provide a golf club grip with two barrels or apertures in line with a putting direction allowing the grip to be installed on a putter shaft with an offset or an onset with respect to a face of a putter.